The other Stoll
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: It's been years since Travis vanished. Years since Connor helped Katie pick up the peices. Everything is ok now, well it was. Until on her wedding day a late guest makes her reconsider her future, and past.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**This story has been completely re-edited. It's now got more detail, and I put a lot more thought into it. **

I walked down the aisle slowly, an uneasy smile plastered on my face. Connor grinned at me from where he was standing at the altar, and I tried to smile in return.

What was I doing? Marrying Connor was a mistake. I'd only ever loved one man, Travis. But, it had all gone so wrong. He suddenly decided to vanish from my life, dumping me out of the blue, and leaving, breaking my heart in the process.

Travis also hadn't told Connor, why he was leaving. It hurt him as much, as me. They did everything together, told each other everything, they were best friends. Then suddenly he disappeared without a trace. Meanwhile, I wasn't coping very well. I couldn't afford the rent without Travis's help, and I was struggling to handle the two jobs I had to get in order to keep living in my flat, as well as going to College. But, I couldn't stop thinking about Travis's last promise, to me, before he left. He'd promised that no matter what, we'd open a business together. You see, I'd always wanted to open my own flower shop. But, I feared with my low payed job, working at my local garden centre, I'd never have enough money to achieve my dream. So, Travis offered to go into business with me, owning half of the company and therefore paying for half of it. I'd protested over and over, telling him he didn't need to spend money on my foolish dream. But, Travis had insisted, and promised to go into business with me. Even when he was gone, I secretly hoped and believed he'd come back, just to keep his promise. I even saved up my half, during the years he was away. I'd never told anyone, I kept in a small safe in my garden shed, buried underneath a stack of unused plant pots.

I only used the little money left over from my wages. After paying the rent, the gas bill, the electricity bill, the water bill and buying food, I had very little left. But I spent a few years saving it, waiting for the day Travis returned, instead of using it on a holiday, a car, or some designer clothes. It was only a few dollars a week, and I was just about managing to be able to put that into the pot.

So, Connor, offered to move in with me, and pay half of the rent, like Travis had done. I agreed happily; glad to finally have some pressure taken away. I had more time to focus on my studies, and more free time. When I wasn't working, in college, or gardening, I would hang out with Connor.

Gradually we became closer, and he started to develop feelings towards me. But, unfortunately as much as I tried to force myself into liking Connor, it didn't work. He looked so much like Travis that I found it hard to forget him, and move on. So, I just pretended. I let him take me out on dates, and treat me like a princess. I laughed at his jokes, stood by him in hard times, and said yes when he proposed.

But I knew that if Travis merely texted me, asking me to meet him, I would go, without sparing it a second thought. Even if I hadn't seen Travis in years, I knew my heart still belonged to him. And I think deep down, Connor knew it too.

But now, back to the wedding.

I was walking along the aisle, my arm hooked around my fathers. My dress was so simple, I honestly hadn't made any effort in picking it. It was tight to my waist, where it was then tied with a black ribbon, and then the white silk fanned out slightly. My hair was curled loosely, and a simple flower clip was slid into it. I was wearing small silver heels, and very light make-up. I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be Mrs Katie Stoll, but not with Connor as my husband.

I looked into the crowd, everyone was there. My mom, Hermes, Chiron, Percy and Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico and Thalia, Rachel and most of the other half bloods who attended camp. Everyone I cared about was there, except Travis. I began to feel sick, as I got closer to the altar, and to Connor, my fiancé.

'Does anyone here know of any reason these two should not be wed?' The vicar asked the crowd. I crossed my fingers hoping someone would object. No one did. The vicar carried on with his speech.

'Connor Joseph Stoll, do you take Katie Anna Gardener to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, through sickness and health until death you do part?' The vicar asked Connor.

'I do' he replied smiling at me.

'Katie Anna Gardener, do you take Connor Joseph Stoll to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death you do part.' The vicar asked me.

'I...' I glanced around the church. 'I...' Everyone was staring at me, my mom, Connor's parents, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth. All waiting for me too answer. Some of the guests were nodding their heads at me, signalling for me to reply.

'I...' I began again. But, suddenly the doors burst open and a Pegasus galloped up the aisle, stopping about halfway.

'I object!' The rider shouted, dismounting. It was a tall man, with a light tan, and a splay of freckles across his nose. He had light blue eyes, and mousy brown short curly hair. His nose was small and pointed, and he was grinning cockily at me. It was Travis.

The whole church turned to look at him. Including, Connor. He stared at his brother, his face showing a mixture of emotions. Relief that Travis was safe, confusion, where had he been all this time, why had he returned so suddenly? But his eyes showed mainly anger, probably due to the fact he'd just gate crashed his own brothers wedding.

'I don't.' I announced, turning to the priest.

'Katie?' Connor asked nervously, colour draining quickly from his face.

'I'm sorry' I apologised reaching for the hair slide in my hair. I pressed it and it transformed into a short dagger. I slashed at my dress until it only fell to my knees, then I slid the clip back in my hair, kicked off my heels and ran barefoot down the aisle.

Everyone watched as I jumped into Travis' arms.

'Hey' I grinned back. Then in front of all of the guests, his parents, my parents, and even his own brother who I'd just left standing at the altar, he kissed me.

His lips felt like fire against my own, and I leant in, deepening the kiss. I threw my arms around Travis's neck, and felt his hands snake around my waist.

I kissed him in a way, that I'd never kissed Connor. With passion, lust but more than anything, love.

We broke apart, both needing air.

'Why did you come back?' I murmured, resting my head on his chest.

'I promised you we'd go into business together, didn't I?' He whispered back. 'Well, I had to go and earn the money, for my share.'

I looked into his eyes, and smiled widely.

He'd done all of that work, for me. To help me achieve, my dream.

I suddenly grabbed his hand, and pulled him along behind me. I climbed onto the Pegasus, and Travis jumped on behind me.

I turned to face Connor, and smiled weakly. 'I'm sorry Connor.'

Then, I nudged the Pegasus's side, and he galloped alone the aisle and out into the courtyard.

We took off, and soared into the air.

Maybe none of our friends would talk to us again, but at that moment I didn't care. I loved Travis, and he was finally back. Everything was perfect.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
